


What Could've Been

by AShippingAddict



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Sad Ending, there is no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AShippingAddict/pseuds/AShippingAddict
Summary: At the annual Ministry Ball, amidst the dancing couples, a very serious conversation between Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy occurs.





	What Could've Been

"I hate you," Hermione Granger said, her voice interlaced with pain. Her hair had escaped its bun during the shouting match. Her deep green dress hugged her curves then at the waist it billowed out to the ball gown it was.

"You don't mean that," he said softly.

"I can't deal with it. Not anymore. I thought it was worth it. I thought I could face their accusations, their taunts, their hate, and everything else they would throw at me. If only," she cast her gaze straight into his eyes. "If only ... I truly loved you."

The words sliced through his heart. The world was ending. Yet, it still continued, people outside were still laughing, dancing, and falling in love. The world that ended was his.

"I'm sorry, Draco." She rushed at him, her arms encircled his waist. He hugged her one last time. "Good bye." He was left voiceless, loveless, and worst of all, without her.

Hermione ran. If only he knew that she lied. That she loved him more than anything in the world. That her world was complete with a certain Draco Malfoy. But if she wanted him to be free, truly free then she had to leave him. She loved him too much to let him suffer the consequences of being with her.

**Author's Note:**

> So I use to publish fanfics two years ago. And I finally decided to start publishing once more. Which means I will be cross-posting everything from fanfiction.net onto here. Let's see how long this will last.


End file.
